This invention relates to biopsy forceps and more particularly to unique handler actuation wire and homologous jaw construction for those forceps.
A number of different types of biopsy forceps are in common use, typically in conjunction with endoscopic assistance. Ordinarily, these devices are of complicated construction, requiring the manufacturing and machining of precise miniaturized components, which are therefore generally quite expensive.
One early example of flexible forceps is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,636 (1975) to Schmidt, wherein a pair of cup shaped jaws having an annular rim mate with a hub and a sharpened trocar. The jaws in this embodiment are of a nature which requires machining for the edge, each jaw being different from the other jaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,612 to Esser et al, shows a similar biopsy forceps which utilizes a cam linkage to effectuate the cup shaped jaws toward and away from one another. The jaws shown in this patent are made from stainless steel and likewise, require expensive machining.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,668 to Macek et al, shows a biopsy forceps whose cup shaped forceps are driven by a linkage arrangement. Each pivot point in the linkage establishes a new place for stress, wear and breakage. This is similar to the linkage assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,116 to Schintgen et al. A needle between the forceps shown in this patent, is retractable as the forceps close.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,640 to Freeborn, shows a surgical instrument manufactured from a single piece of molded plastic. The instrument may have any of various forms of jaws including an arrangement of teeth for holding towels or surgical dressing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,111 shows a pair of spring biased jaws which are slidably disposed within the end of a trocar. The jaws are moved inwardly and outwardly from the trocar by movement from a twisted wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,471 to Hayashi, shows a biopsy forceps device having a pair of cups attached by a pivot pin, with several linkages between the cups and the operating wire, which are likewise, connected by pivot pins, the pins being welded or fused to their components by the use of laser welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,460 to Porat et al, shows a medical device for gripping, having a pair of jaws which are identical to one another. The jaws have an array of teeth disposed completely thereacross. The teeth are divided longitudinally across each jaw and are out of phase from one another by a half a pitch. The instrument is utilized for gripping purposes. A further device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 825,829 to Heath. This appliance utilizes two different sets of engaging jaws to accomplish its cutting purpose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a forceps device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cutting device having a pair of jaws, wherein each jaw may be a duplicate of its opposing jaw.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a cutting device which is self-aligning which permits greater tolerance in the dimensions of the components in their manufacture.